


you can fix my bleeding heart back again

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Series: follow me down the rabbit hole [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Gags, Light BDSM, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: Now that they've found themselves with some downtime, Daisy and Jemma talk a little about some of the changes in SHIELD...and do some other things too.





	

“...and you see, it’s all knit together, sort of,” Jemma is saying, gesturing elaborately as they enter Daisy’s room. “Mack, he’s a combination of sci- and -ops, so his badge averages out the colors, and…” She trails off, meeting Daisy’s eyes for the first time in a minute and a half. “I’m boring you.”

Daisy shrugs. “You know I like it when you get excited about stuff, but I gotta be honest, I haven’t actually absorbed anything you’ve said in like five minutes.”

“It’s silly,” Jemma mumbles, ducking her head very decidedly. “It’s all very silly.”

“Hey,” says Daisy, tone getting softer. She gently tips Jemma’s chin up with her finger. “It’s not silly if you like it. I just don’t get it ‘cause I’m dumb or whatever.”

“You’re not dumb,” Jemma says immediately, earnestly. “And I, I don’t even know that I _like_ it. I just… I’ve had to make it make sense because otherwise nothing would make sense and it needs to do.”

“I get that,” says Daisy. “I do think it’s a little silly that you actually go _along_ with it,” she adds with a grin. “It’s kind of a stupid system, no offense.”

“I didn’t make it up,” Jemma says. “I just don’t like things that don’t make sense, and I’ve been trying desperately to eliminate those. If it makes sense…” She sighs. “I still have a hold on it.”

“Makes sense, I guess,” agrees Daisy.

“I’m trying very hard,” Jemma murmurs, softer now. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“You’re doing great,” says Daisy soothingly. “You’re great.”

“I’m trying,” Jemma repeats. “I just see you, and you’re out there doing these amazing things, and I just want to come close enough to good to deserve you.” She falters. “If what that means is decoding some nonsense then it’s what I’ll do.”

Daisy hums gently and then says, “Of course you’re deserving, honey. You’re wonderful.” She reaches up to stroke Jemma’s hair. “We’ve got some free time, you wanna fool around a little?” Her eyes gleam mischievously.

Jemma sighs happily at the hand in her hair, shutting her eyes, but the question makes her come to attention again just like that. “Well, we’re neither of us expected anywhere,” she manages to say, making it sound like playful deliberation instead of the easy yes it is.

“Hey, if you wanna work for it a little that sounds fun,” teases Daisy.

“Oh!” Jemma squeaks, hands fluttering. It’s not a surprise, really.

“How’s that sound, honey?” Daisy asks, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe start by undressing, huh?”

“Okay,” Jemma agrees, nodding determinedly as she starts unbuttoning her blazer. “Do you want me to get you when I’m done?”

Daisy nods. “That’d be nice. Thank you. Oh, and I don’t wanna hear you say anything except for ‘yes ma’am’ or the safeword if you need to, okay?”

Jemma feels herself blush, but she nods as she toes off her shoes. “Yes, ma’am.”

“There you go,” purrs Daisy.

Jemma can’t help herself, her shoulders roll, and she makes quick work of her jeans and shirt, then moves them to a neat pile on Daisy’s dresser. There’s a question in her eyes for a moment before she starts fussing with her bra - _this too?_

Daisy nods. “I wanna see all of you, honey.”

Hearing that never gets old. Very softly she repeats, “Yes, ma’am,” and very carefully she removes her bra and her panties.

Daisy stares blatantly, smirking. “You’re so pretty,” she says, then adds, “You can say thank you if you want, when I compliment you.”

“Thank you,” Jemma echoes, squirming but delightedly. She reaches toward Daisy hesitantly.

“You wanna get started on me?” Daisy asks, pulling Jemma towards her gently.

Jemma nods. “Yes, ma’am, thank you,” she chances to whisper, eyes meeting Daisy’s as she goes for her belt. She still hasn’t gotten fully used to post-mission Daisy - _Agent Johnson_ \- and to be quite honest the sight of her sends shivers up and down Jemma’s spine, but she can’t very well articulate that right now, so she doesn’t.

Daisy runs a hand down Jemma’s back, almost possessively. “Good girl,” she murmurs, knowing exactly what that will do to her.

Sure enough, Jemma moans, then immediately looks terrified. Is that fair game?

Grinning, Daisy says, “You’re fine, honey. Noises are fine. I want those.”

Jemma breathes a sigh of relief, then shifts her attention to actually getting Daisy’s clothes off of her. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Daisy nuzzles at Jemma’s neck, giving her teasing kisses occasionally. “You’re doing great,” she says. “Keep going.”

Humming, Jemma pushes fabric over Daisy’s shoulders and hips, chancing to press a few kisses of her own to the newly exposed skin.

Wiggling a little, Daisy chuckles. “That’s nice, honey.” She pets Jemma’s hair.

Jemma beams, carefully working to finish undressing Daisy, then starting to fold her suit up neat as possible. “Thank you.”

“You’re being very neat,” compliments Daisy. “Thank you for that.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jemma murmurs, because she’s not sure if ‘you’re welcome’ would be allowed. “Thank _you_.”

“You’re welcome,” Daisy murmurs. “Come stand here, I gotta get some stuff for you.”

Jemma nods, rising and moving to Daisy’s side, head dropped demurely (even though she’s watching intently).

Daisy runs a hand down Jemma’s side fondly before going to her dresser and rummaging for a minute. “Okay,” she says, coming back over with a blindfold, handcuffs, and ankle cuffs. She sets the cuffs on the ground and then holds up the blindfold. “This okay, honey?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jemma agrees, unsurprised that she can hear her heart thudding.

Stepping closer, Daisy settles the blindfold onto Jemma. It’s one of the nice ones with fur on the back, and she knows Jemma likes that. “Good?” she murmurs.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jemma repeats, voice gone softer. Already she can feel herself relaxing.

“Good girl,” says Daisy. “Hands, please?”

Jemma nods again, holding her arms out.

“Thank you.” Daisy grabs the handcuffs and puts them on - they’re leather and padded, very fancy - and then leans down to fasten the other cuffs around Jemma’s ankles. “Is that good, honey?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jemma says, shifting on her feet as if to test it out.

“Good.” Daisy rests her hand on Jemma’s arm. “Now, go over and get on the bed.”

Jemma swallows. It’s not difficult, of course it’s not, but she’s acutely aware of Daisy’s eyes on her, so it’s very carefully that she starts making her way across the room, cuffed hands out in front of her for balance. Once she reaches the bed, she turns and very hesitantly sits, not sure how to arrange herself.

“On your back, please,” says Daisy, ambling over.

Jemma lies back and wiggles her way up the bed, aware it’s not particularly alluring but also aware it’s her best option just now.

Daisy giggles. “You’re doing fine, honey. I’m gonna get up too, okay? And come up to your face.”

“Yes, ma’am, thank you,” Jemma says eagerly, positioning herself as best she can.

Daisy moves up to straddle Jemma’s face, reaching down to pet her hair for a second. “Good?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jemma mumbles, hips instinctively rocking.

“Okay. You know what to do,” says Daisy, settling in.

Jemma nods eagerly, beginning to lick up Daisy’s center, taking in a deep breath that’s more Daisy than the air around them. She’s sunk down far enough that she’s not starting out playful, but instead going for thorough and reverent.

Daisy sighs. “That’s nice. Thank you, honey.”

Jemma nods again, moaning appreciatively. There’s not much she can do but mouth at Daisy and hope she’ll get even closer, give that much more of herself, so that’s what she does.

Rocking her hips against Jemma’s mouth gently, Daisy murmurs, “You’re such a good girl.”

“Thank you,” Jemma replies, muffled by Daisy’s flesh. Really, that’s what she wants. She wants to be good, especially for Daisy. Everything is a little bit righter when she knows that’s true.

“Little faster?” Daisy asks, running her fingers through Jemma’s hair.

Jemma rolls her head against Daisy’s hand, works to speed up her movements accordingly.

“Yeah,” gasps Daisy, her breathing picking up too. “That feels so good.”

“Thank you,” Jemma whimpers, starting to trace shapes over Daisy’s clit.

Daisy moans, reaching to hold onto the headboard. “Keep going,” she murmurs.

Fervently, Jemma nods, going just a bit rougher to see if that’s wanted.

“God,” groans Daisy, moving against her, “so good.”

Jemma lets out a high-pitched whimper, really aiming to please as she keeps it up.

Daisy finally comes with a loud cry, murmuring, “Good girl, honey, good girl,” as she calms.

Predictably the praise makes Jemma keen, tipping her head back enough to get a full breath but otherwise not moving at all. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Once she’s shuddered out all the aftershocks, Daisy climbs off her and reaches to pet her hair again. “You’re so good,” she says. “Thank you, honey.”

Jemma mewls, butting against Daisy’s hand. “Thank you,” she echoes, smiling dopily.

“You’re so good to me,” adds Daisy. “I love you.”

Jemma wiggles, nodding in lieu of a verbal reply. She’s pretty sure it would be all right, but she’s not going to chance it. Instead, she turns on her side, tries her best to press against Daisy.

“Good girl,” says Daisy. “You want some attention, honey?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jemma exclaims, voice throatier than she’s expecting.

“I’m gonna need you on your back, then,” teases Daisy.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jemma repeats, shifting back into the appropriate position with a proud little grin.

“There you go.” Daisy positions herself so she’s kneeling with her mouth at Jemma’s center, then starts to lick at her. “I wanna hear how you like this,” she murmurs.

Obligingly, Jemma moans, arching her back. “Thank you,” she gasps.

Daisy hums and flicks her tongue around Jemma’s clit for a little while, seeing what that will do.

“Thank you,” Jemma repeats, panting. Her heels are digging into the mattress, her hands are curled into fists. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, honey,” says Daisy against her flesh. “You taste so nice.” She punctuates this with another movement of her tongue and a little moan.

Jemma trembles, bucking against Daisy’s mouth. “Thank you,” she says again.

Daisy sucks Jemma’s clit into her mouth, humming.

“Oh!” Jemma shouts. That’s only halfway a word, that shouldn’t be a problem. “Yes, yes, ma’am, thank you.”

That makes Daisy chuckle and pause. “Careful, honey,” she says playfully.

Jemma can feel her cheeks going red, and determinedly as she can she nods. “Yes, ma’am,” she repeats, pushing her hips up insistently.

Daisy grins and goes back to it, moving her tongue a little faster.

It keeps up like this a while, Jemma wordlessly demanding, Daisy gently and not-so-gently offering, until Daisy’s teeth scrape over Jemma’s clit and Jemma outright, if nonverbally, screams.

“Getting a little loud, honey,” teases Daisy. “You’re having fun.”

“Sorry,” Jemma huffs, and then she squeaks, embarrassed.

Daisy grins and looks up at her. “I thought I told you not to talk,” she says, smirking.

Jemma whines disconsolately, muscles tensing.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Daisy says, getting up. “Just a minute. I know just what to do about this.”

“Ma’am?” Jemma whimpers, because she knows she’s already messed up anyway.

After grabbing something off the floor, Daisy comes back over, eyes gleaming. She holds up Jemma’s panties and says, “Mouth open, okay?”

Her heart thudding, Jemma lets her jaw drop. “Yes, ma’am.”

Scooting up to sit near her head, Daisy wads up the panties and slips them into Jemma’s mouth. “There you go,” she says, stroking Jemma’s jaw. “You okay, can you breathe?”

Jemma takes a second to test it out, purring when Daisy touches her and nodding.

“Okay, then we’ll just keep those in there for a while.” Daisy pets Jemma’s cheek one last time and then slides down to start licking at her again. “I still wanna hear your noises, though.”

Jemma continues to nod, moaning in agreement.

Daisy keeps licking inside Jemma, trying to go as fast as she was before she stopped. She moans too, because she loves doing this for Jemma.

It comes out nonsense, of course, but Jemma does attempt a “thank you,” bumping up against Daisy’s mouth and feeling herself go fluttery.

Chuckling, Daisy murmurs, “You’re welcome” and slips her tongue inside Jemma.

That makes Jemma wail, spreading her legs as far as she can (not very far, considering) and nodding against the mattress.

Daisy keeps moving her tongue in a steady rhythm, starting to pet Jemma’s thighs gently.

What’s probably a very drawn-out “yes, ma’am” comes out of Jemma’s mouth next, shaky but determined, and she rolls her hips invitingly (she hopes).

Daisy moans into Jemma and keeps going, pretty sure that Jemma’s close, and sure enough, she moans out her climax not a minute later, shuddering and gasping. Daisy makes a satisfied noise, murmuring, “Hey there, honey, was that good?”

Almost frantic, Jemma nods, trying rather in vain to coax Daisy up toward her.

Giggling, Daisy starts to kiss up her body slowly, finally kissing her on the lips. “Good girl,” she whispers.

Jemma sighs happily, hoping to nuzzle Daisy’s cheek or really wherever Daisy sees fit to provide.

Daisy nestles against Jemma, kissing her neck gently. “Thank you,” she murmurs.

This time, Jemma hums, trying once more to angle toward Daisy.

Leaning back a bit, Daisy reaches to stroke Jemma’s cheek. “Want those out?” she asks, running a finger over Jemma’s lips.

Jemma pauses a moment (she feels so nice and calm right now) but then nods. Then, maybe, more kissing. That’s always a good thing.

Daisy gently eases the panties out of her mouth and tosses them aside, kissing her on the lips. “How you doing?” she asks.

“Good,” Jemma murmurs, smiling faintly. “Everything’s nice.”

“Good,” says Daisy, reaching for her blindfold. “This too?”

“Yeah,” Jemma says. “You’re pretty.”

“You are too.” Daisy gently pulls off the blindfold and then starts to undo the cuffs around her wrists. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jemma whispers. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” replies Daisy. Once she’s undone the cuffs around Jemma’s wrists and ankles, she sets them aside and drapes an arm over her possessively. “Bedtime?”

“Yeah,” Jemma repeats. “Good night’s sleep after a job well done.”

Daisy giggles. “ _Very_ well done.” She nestles in and sighs happily. “Night, honey.”

“Night, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> We spent an inordinate amount of time trying to figure out something coherent enough to say about the lanyards, but rest assured, it's just what we made up.


End file.
